


The Ultimate Party Animal or Why Can't Young Conglomerate Heirs Hold Their Liquor

by negamicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Drugs, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ok its just weed, the whole class is there btw i just don't wanna tag all of the minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negamicchi/pseuds/negamicchi
Summary: Class 78 of Hope's Peak Academy was throwing a party in Togami's summer house. It included playing at the beach, smashing watermelons, truth or dare and way too many shots.





	The Ultimate Party Animal or Why Can't Young Conglomerate Heirs Hold Their Liquor

It was a warm day of midsummer, Saturday, to be exact. The students of the class 78 of The Hope's Peak Academy had gathered at a private beach, and were chattering, laughing and playing together in the water or in the sand. Well, all of them except for one.

Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, was sitting on a chair placed under a large parasol, watching the others wasting their time mindlessly and wondering how on Earth did he end up in a situation like this. Some of his classmates – if he remembered correctly, they had been Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star, and Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation – had proposed that now that the class had been together for a few months, they all should throw a big party during the summer vacation. The only problem was that they didn't have the place, no one had a house big enough that was free to use without having to worry about stuff like parents barging in. Well, no one, except Byakuya, who, as the heir of one of the biggest conglomerates in the world, had a networth of billions of yens, and obviously possessed a summer house of his own.

It was not like Byakuya had willingly offered his house to be used for such vulgar activities. He wasn't a fan of student parties nor was he in any way interested in spending time with his classmates, whom he thought were all just plebeians and therefore, not worthy of his time, let alone worthy to use his beautiful apartment. But there were times Lady Luck was totally against him, like about a week ago, when he had crashed with one of his classmates, Yasuhiro Hagakure, otherwise known as the Ultimate Clairvoyant, right in front of the classroom.

”Watch where you're going, you idiot,” Byakuya had said in his usual manner, looking down at his inferiors even when he was the one lying on the floor. But that dirty hippie hadn't paid any attention to his words, no, Hagakure's eyes had spotted something far more interesting.   
”What is this?” had the boy asked, picking up a book that had fallen from Byakuya's shoulder bag.

Of course it had to be that book. Of course. Not like Byakuya didn't always carry a heavy load of all kinds of books with him. No, it just had to be that one.

”It's nothing,” the heir had tried to mutter. ”Give it back.”  
”Ohhhh, but if this ain't interesting!” Hagakure had stated, grinning mischievously while flipping the pages. The book just happened to be an art catalogue made by an internationally well-known artist called Tom of Finland. The heir of Togami Corporations carrying an artbook wouldn't have been any kind of a scoop, of course the heir was not only rich and academic, also culturally sophisticated. That would have been a fine explanation, if the book hadn't been full of muscly men dressed in leather, uniforms and sailor outfits, throwing sexy poses, kissing each other and even engaged in some... late night activities, so to speak. ”Ohhh, what the press would say if they found out that the heir of the Togami conglomerate was carrying things like this in school! What a disaster!”  
”I... I was just... I just... forgot it there...” Byakuya mumbled. He could have always said he had bought it as a gift for a friend or something, but everyone knew he didn't have any friends. There really were no excuses, so, as bitter as it made him feel, he had to admit his defeat.  
”That's completely understandable,” Hagakure answered. ”We all tend to forget pornographic material of gay men in our bags from time to time.”  
”Are you gonna stay there mocking me or will you give it back?” Byakuya asked. He was starting to get pissed off.  
”Of course, have it,” Hagakure said, giving the book back to its owner. ”But, you know, the secret of this caliber... I'm not sure if I can keep it all inside me.”  
”What do you want?”  
”Well, as you may have heard, we were going to have a party in the summer vacation, the whole class, but we don't have any place for it. Fortunately, I have heard that you have a fancy summer house no one is currently using, so maybe you could...”

And that was why Byakuya Togami had found himself in this situation in the first place. He tried his best not to cringe at the thought of beer stains on his tables and people vomiting in his bathroom, even though he knew something like that was bound to happen later on that night. Even if they were all underage, he knew that at least Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, had a way to get his hand on alcohol, and he also knew that the only ones opposing the idea of underage drinking would be Kiyotaka Ishimaru, naturally, being the Ultimate Moral Compass, and probably Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler, who seemed like a person who would be disgusted by such things as people getting wasted. Byakuya didn't care about drinking either. Of course he had drank a few glasses of fine wines here and there, having to take part of his family's fundraiser events and such, but never had he been actually drunk, and he didn't plan to break that habit even tonight. Though watching his classmates play in the water, build sandcastles and searching hermit crabs like toddlers, he sure wouldn't have minded if someone had offered him a glass of wine to soothe his nerves.

”Hey, Togami! Come here!”

Byakuya raised his eyes from the book he had tried to read for a while, though failing at the task, since his classmates were being so distractingly noisy. He saw Kuwata beckoning him to join the others, who had gathered around something for whatever reasons that didn't interest Byakuya at all.

”I'll pass,” he just said, but that bunch didn't seem to take no for an answer. Kuwata stepped towards him, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the others.

”You can't pass smashing the watermelon, man!” Kuwata claimed. ”It's a tradition!”  
”I'm not--”

But no one would listen to Byakuya's complaints, since everyone was focused on cheering Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student and the most average plebeian of them all. Naegi had a blindfold around his eyes and a baseball bat in his hands, as he tried to find the fruit lying on the sand.

”Go left!” instructed Maizono, and when Naegi obeyed, he almost tripped, as his feet stumbled against the watermelon. He swung the bat and earned a loud applause from everyone else. Byakuya clapped his hands lazily a few times for good manners, but he didn't really understand what was so special in this performance.  
”You truly are the lucky student,” claimed Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista.  
”Yeah, you broke that with the first try! Go, go, Makoto!” yelled Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer.  
'Ugh, when can I go back inside? There's sand in my shoes,' thought Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Party Animal.

*

Not long after the incident of the broken watermelon, all of the young Ultimates had gathered in the luxurious living room of Byakuya's summer house. The group was even louder there. Maybe it was because as soon as they all got inside, everyone opened a can of beer or prepared some shots (except for Ishimaru, who – like Byakuya had anticipated – was very opposed to the thought of teenagers drinking alcohol). Or maybe it was because there was nowhere the noise could escape. The laughter and dull chattering were echoing on the walls, and it made Byakuya's head ache. The young heir searched his closets, for he was sure that he had a bottle of his favorite white wine somewhere in there. Even though he didn't want to get as wasted as his classmates had planned to be, he sure couldn't make it through the night without a glass or two. He didn't even bother searching for any glasses, though, he just grabbed the bottle he found and walked straight to the patio, closing the door behind. He still heard the noise from the inside, but it was muffled and quiet and the air of the late evening was chilly against his skin.

For his surprise he spotted Celestia Ludenberg sitting on a chair there, a cigarette in her hand. But Byakuya didn't bother questioning if he should go back. Celestia was okay, she was, too, a refined individual. The gambler was actually one of the few people in Hope's Peak Academy that Byakuya could say he liked – well, if not that, at least he tolerated her. They had had some interesting conversations during the first semester, so the heir wasn't really bothered with her being there. Though he was a bit surprised to find out that the girl had the habit of smoking. Usually Byakuya loathed the smell of cigarettes, but the one Celestia was smoking actually had a nice, sweet scent. He sat down next to Celestia and took a gulp from his bottle.

”You, too?” the girl asked.  
”Hm?”  
”You want some peace, too, I see.”  
”Obviously.”  
”I understand. I have to deal with far too much noise when I'm playing with all the men in the underground...”  
”Sucks to be you, I guess.”  
”Not really.”

Celestia dumped her cigarette in a fine porcelain asthray she had probably brought there herself, since Byakuya didn't own anything like that. She picked a little pouch of something similar to herbs from her purse along with a packet of rolling papers and filters, and began to roll a blunt on the table like nothing. Byakuya looked at that, not sure if he should be disgusted or not. Well, at least now he knew what that sweet smell had come from.

”Miss Ludenberg... Is that... Is that marijuana?”  
”Why, yes, Mr. Togami, it is. Want some?”  
”I don't do drugs.”  
”But Mr. Togami, marijuana is hardly a drug. Besides, I'm certain it would help you relax.”

Normally, Byakuya would have declined without a thought. In his opinion, smoking weed was one of the most unnecessary things ever. It just made your brain go slower, and as a person who had already decided to dedicate his life for his work that required a very high brain capacity, he couldn't have that, even for a mere few hours. But right now he was thinking about the night that had yet to come, how the noise inside would grow, how he would have to witness his stupid classmates vomiting on his carpet or something as horrible as that. And when he heard a loud noise of glass shattering, even a louder ”OH SHIT!” and roars of laughter, he decided that wine wasn't enough and took the blunt Celestia was offering. The girl lit it for him, and even though it felt like the smoke was ripping his lungs in half, he could also feel tranquility flowing to every spot of his mind and body. Yes, this was not a bad choice.

*

After half an hour of peace, solitude and the euphoric feeling of both weed and wine streaming in his system, Byakuya Togami found himself sitting in a circle on the living room floor with all of his classmates he so despised. For a while they had beckoned him and Celestia to join them in a game called 'Truth or Dare', which Byakuya viewed as even more stupid way of wasting time than the activities on the beach. But when they had called him a wuss and a wimp, and when even Miss Ludenberg had questioned his ability to take on the challenge, he had no other choice than to join that dumb game. He wasn't someone who could take those kinds of insults just like that. Not like he cared what his inferiors were thinking about him, but he had to show them how wrong they were. He was a Togami, for god's sake, of course he was up to any kind of challenge there was. He wasn't scared of anything, at least not some stupid game.

And so it started. Enoshima had brought an empty bottle of beer and placed it at the empty space in front of them. She spun the bottle and the first one it hit was no other than the average kid Naegi.

”So, Naegi, truth or dare?” Enoshima asked, grinning.  
”I... I'll pick dare,” Naegi answered, probably relying on his luck, thinking that it would protect him from doing anything too bad or too embarrassing.   
”I dare you to spin the bottle and whoever it hits, you have to spend seven minutes in heaven with!” Enoshima claimed.  
”S-seven minutes in heaven?”  
”You don't know what that means?”  
”I... I do know, I think... B-but...”

Naegi's face was all red when he did what he was asked. Oh, how adorable, Byakuya thought, not even sure himself if he was being sarcastic or not. It was probably going to be Naegi's first kiss, lost in this kind of game. Well, at least Byakuya would play it safe and pick truths now that he had seen what kind of tasks they were supposed to perform. Probably the questions would be bad, too, but fortunately he was a good liar. Or so he thought.

If Naegi's face was red, when he was given his dare, it looked like nothing compared to Byakuya's face when the bottle chose him.

”Why, that's a pairing I wouldn't have thought I'd see in this life,” Celestia said, giggling behind her hand.  
”I d-don't like this...” stated the Ultimate Novelist Touko Fukawa. ”W-why does my white knight have to t-take part in... this...”  
”Rules are rules,” Enoshima grinned. ”Off you go, then, the bathroom should be okay.”

Byakuya tried to make eyecontact with Naegi, tried to make the other boy object this so he wouldn't have to lose his honor doing so, but Naegi was excelling at avoiding his eyes. The young heir groaned and stood up. Well, they could just spend the seven minutes in the bathroom doing nothing. It was not like anyone would be watching.

”Get up, Naegi,” he said. Naegi obeyed and they walked together to the nearest bathroom, away from the cheering that sounded more like mocking in Byakuya's ears.

*

”So?”

So they were standing in the bathroom. The air had felt heavy around them even before Naegi's expectant question had broken the awkward silence. Neither of them had been looking at each other, Byakuya had entertained himself by staring at the wall in front of him, while Naegi's eyes had been fixed on his shoes. But supposedly the awkwardness of the situation was too much to handle for Naegi, since he had to open his mouth like that.

”So what?” Byakuya scoffed.  
”Are we going to d-do something? I'd be fine if we just, I don't know, talked.”  
”And why on earth would I want to waste my air by talking to you?”

Naegi just shrugged and went back to staring at his feet. But he couldn't pull back the question he had asked, not anymore when it had stuck in Byakuya's mind, where it played on repeat. Were they going to do something?

Byakuya never found out if it was because of the alcohol or the weed, but he was sure it had something to do with at least one. In his normal state, Byakuya was very good at hiding his emotions even from himself, but for that particular moment he had lost that skill. At that moment, instead of going through the last novel he had read or the details of his latest investments in his mind, he was thinking about how much he actually wanted to do something.

Makoto Naegi had nothing exceptional in him. He was as average as a kid could possibly be, not possessing any remarkable talents or even any less remarkable ones. But he was analytical and a fast thinker, and if Byakuya had been sober he wouldn't have admitted that even in his thoughts, but he had noticed that Naegi's analytical skills surpassed even his own from time to time. It didn't show in Naegi's grades – they, too, were pretty average, unlike Byakuya's – but when they had conversations in class about politics or the economical situation of the country or cases like the murder of one of their upperclassmen, Naegi was always one step ahead of Byakuya. Even if he was just the mere Ultimate Lucky Student, Naegi always had something intelligent to say, he always seemed the notice the details and point of views Byakuya hadn't even thought existed.

But despite that, Naegi was still very humble, very optimistic and always wanted to see the good in others. That combination of sharp wits and warm personality was something Byakuya couldn't understand, but that had piqued his curiosity nevertheless. When Byakuya was in his right mind, he always shrugged off the need to find out more about the other boy. He didn't have time for something like developing relationships with his inferiors, not when he had to maintain his perfect grades and the success in his work at the same time. But at that moment Byakuya wasn't thinking straight. He was drunk, high and locked in the bathroom with the one and only guy that had ever stirred any kind of feelings inside him, other than annoyance. And he had to admit that Naegi wasn't bad on the eyes either. Sure, he had that stupid sheepish smile and that stupid gravity-defying hair on his head, but even those details that usually made Byakuya cringe, were sucking him deeper in Naegi's charm.

And before he had time to think about anything else, Byakuya decided to just heck all and pressed his lips against Naegi's. The shorter boy answered to the kiss, smiling against Byakuya's lips like he had just won the grand prize of a game Byakuya hadn't even known existed. Naegi's arms snaked around the heir's neck, trying to pull him even closer, clinging to him like the starving man clings to his last meal. Byakuya grinned into the kiss, deepening it by shoving his tongue in Naegi's mouth. Naegi accepted it, closed his lips around the wet muscle, sucking it, and god Byakuya couldn't help but think how it would feel to have those lips around his –

”Time's up!”

It was Maizono's voice. Suddenly, everything seemed to fall apart. The heat of the moment disappeared and there were just two boys trying to catch their breathing. They shared an eye-contact maybe for two seconds before they remembered that Byakuya was supposed to loathe Naegi and that the kiss they had shared was probably just a drunken mistake. They returned to the awkward silence and avoiding each other's eyes. Before going back to others, Byakuya checked his reflection on the mirror. He combed his fingers through his hair to make it less messy, and when he decided he looked enough like nothing had happened, he followed Naegi out of the bathroom.

”What happened?” asked Asahina, her eyes practically sparkling with curiosity.  
”Hmph, you should know,” Byakuya answered.  
”D-d-don't tell me you...” Fukawa started but couldn't even finish her sentence, the thought of her beloved Byakuya-sama making out with someone else was just too horrible for her to bear.  
”Nothing happened. Isn't that obvious?”  
”Booo, that's lame!” Enoshima said. ”That defeats the purpose of the dare.”  
”If you want us to go there again, we will gladly oblige,” Byakuya said. ”But that would result to nothing else than another seven minutes of awkward silence. I suggest we'd just move on and not waste our time anymore on this subject.”  
”Ha, you're just saying that 'cause you wanna go there again,” Hagakure laughed. ”You just want to spend more alone time with Naegicchi, I know that you're–”

Hagakure was silenced by a murderous glare shot at him by Byakuya, which Naegi took as a sign to spin the bottle and continue with the game.

*

For some time, nothing big really happened. Ishimaru had to give a lapdance to Owada, Fujisaki had to share her darkest secret (she ran away and came back once she was sure no one would make inquiries about it) and Kuwata had to challenge Oogami to a handwrestling match. The most eventful moment was when Kirigiri was dared to make out with girl of her choice and she actually obeyed. Even Byakuya was cheering with the others – well, at least he was clapping his hands and smirking, which, in his standards, was showing massive enthusiasm. He was surprised that he was actually starting to have fun despite his prejudices.

That was before it was again Naegi's turn to pick truth or dare.

”I'll take dare again,” Naegi said, grinning.  
”You'll get the same as the last time,” Enoshima claimed (for some reason, she had taken on the role of the person assigning everyone's truths and dares). ”Seven minutes in heaven. But this time you have to do it here in front of everyone!”  
”Okay,” Naegi answered. ”Togami, come--”  
”Not so fast!” Enoshima interrupted. ”You have to let the bottle decide.”  
”Oh, sure,” Naegi just said and spun the bottle. This time his partner wasn't Byakuya, but Maizono.

The teen idol's cheeks were colored with a slight shade of pink when she asked if Naegi was sure about that. No, if _Makoto-kun_ was sure about that. Naegi nodded, gulping, and soon the loudest applause of the night – even louder than Ishimaru got with his lapdance performance – were echoing on the walls of the living room.

*

Byakuya couldn't stand that. He hadn't been able to watch it even for one minute before he decided he had to retreat back to the patio. He had grabbed his bottle of wine and snatched a plate full of shots that Kuwata – who had been sitting next to him – had hoarded the whole evening.

He took a shot because he was pissed off. He took another shot 'cause he couldn't for the love of god understand why he was so pissed off. He took a third shot because he was pissed off at himself for being pissed off for no clear reason. A fourth shot because the liquor tasted horrible. A fifth shot because the cheering inside still continued.

Celestia had left her weed on the table outside. Byakuya tried to roll a blunt but failed. Well, he had never done it before and his fingers were shaking.

A sixth shot for that.

He was glad no one had followed him. Apparently no one had noticed his abscense. Either that or no one cared.

*

The sun had set long before Byakuya decided to go back inside. Some of the others – like Fujisaki, Kirigiri and Ishimaru – had already gone to sleep, but Byakuya didn't really pay attention to that. His legs were trembling, but he didn't pay attention to that either. He only saw Naegi, sitting on the floor, laughing at something.

”I demand you to stop this nonsense!” yelled the heir, finally getting everyone's attention. His classmates turned to look at him, but for some reason the all looked at him very... oddly. Some were clearly trying to hold their laughter, while others – like Naegi – were looking worried.

”Look who decided to finally show up,” Celestia said, hiding her grin behind her hand.  
”Are you okay?” Naegi asked. ”Do you need something? A glass of water or...”  
”I need you, Naegi,” Byakuya stated. ”In my bedroom. Right now.”

Naegi looked a bit uncertain, but he stood up and stepped towards Byakuya, wrapping the heir's arm around his shoulders.  
”Let's go,” the Ultimate Lucky student said quietly and started to lead the heir upstairs.  
”I can walk myself,” Byakuya said, but it didn't convince Naegi, especially when he almost tripped over his own legs. Byakuya decided that maybe Naegi had a point and didn't oppose, when the shorter one continued to support him.

They managed to walk the stairs up without any trouble – if you don't count the fact that it was starting to get really hard for Byakuya to maintain his balance, which caused him to almost fall over Naegi – and soon they found themselves in the most luxurious of the rooms. It had a kingsized bed with cushions made of silk and shelves full of all different kinds of books. But Naegi wasn't there to admire the detailed wallpapers with golden embroidery or the chandelier decorated with real crystals. No, he had to focus on his task to get the young heir to sleep, but Byakuya was having different ideas. When they had entered the room, he pushed Naegi against the wall and rested his left arm over the boy's head both for the purposes of seducing and supporting himself. He was swaying a bit, trying his best to stay on his feet, while holding his other hand against Naegi's chest.

”You know, Naegi,” he said. ”I'm filthy rich.”  
”I know that,” Naegi answered.  
”And you're a filthy commoner.”  
”I... I guess so.”  
”Sooo... maybe it's time we – _hic_ – do something about it?”

Byakuya started to rub Naegi's shoulder in a manner that was probably very sexy in his mind, but when he lurched so hard his forehead almost hit Naegi's, the shorter boy had to work real hard to contain his laughter.

”Do what exactly?”  
”Filthy things,” Byakuya hissed. ”Have – _hic_ – intercourse.”  
”Maybe now's not the right –”  
Naegi's words were cut short when Byakuya pressed his index finger against the boy's lips.  
”Sssh, Naegi, listen,” Byakuya said, but when he opened his mouth to say what he had in mind, a burp came out instead of words. The heir didn't seem to notice anything inappropriate with that, because he continued like nothing had happened. ”I wanna stick my – _hic_ – spear in your rear.”  
”M-my rear?”  
”Yes. Rrrrrrighttttt... here.” Byakuya poked the side of Naegi's thigh, seeming to think it was close enough to his ass.  
”I think you really should go to sleep now,” Naegi said firmly and started to push the heir gently towards the bed.  
”N-no, I'm okay, I'm okay, I don't need –”

But what Byakuya didn't need stayed as a mystery, because he interrupted his sentence by vomiting on the fancy carpet.

*

The morning sun and muffled chattering. Those were the things that ripped Byakuya Togami away from the sweet, sweet slumber.

The reality wasn't really sweet at all. It included sweaty cushions, dry mouth and the most horrible headache Byakuya had ever experienced. His first thought was to continue sleeping, but when he realized that there were at least a few people awake already – at least that's what he deciphered from the sounds he heard – he decided he should probably get up as well. Besides, he probably wouldn't fall asleep anymore, not with that terrible pounding behind his eyes, so he sat up, put his glasses on and tried to rise from the bed. It was harder than he had expected, for whatever reasons, his legs felt numb and weak, but he did manage to stand up and take a few shaky steps.

He wasn't even halfway through the door when he stepped on something wet and smelly. Someone had barfed on his very expensive fitted carpet. It made him curse loudly, but that just worsened the pain in his head. That made him hold his head with his hand. And then he found out his bangs felt knotted, like there was glue in them.

He smelled his hair. He had been the one that had made this mess. He couldn't help but wonder what the heck had he been doing last night? At least nothing embarrassing, right? As if he could embarrass himself in front of those so much below him. Compared to them, Byakuya Togami would always be graceful, whatever he did.

Encouraged by that thought, Byakuya walked slowly downstairs, remembering faintly that there was some aspirin in the kitchen. But before he could get any medicine, he was stopped by no other than the Ultimate Average Highschool Kid, Makoto Naegi.

”What do you want?” Byakuya asked, trying his best to sound like his usual self, but it was kinda hard, he noticed, when his throat was dry as a desert.  
”Um, everyone else just left,” Naegi informed. ”I stayed here to make sure that... that you are okay.”  
”Hmph, why wouldn't I be?” Byakuya asked, even though his headache was getting worse every second.  
”You... drank a bit too much yesterday. Here, take these.”

Naegi offered him a glass of water and a pill, which Byakuya took without saying a word. He gulped down the medicine and the drink, and made his way to the couch in the living room. Naegi followed him and sat on his left side.

”Uh... about what happened last night, I –” the Luckster started.  
”Did something happen?” Byakuya interrupted, raising his eyebrow.  
”You... don't remember? Haha, I should've guessed...”  
”Remember what?”  
”How should I say it... Uhh... Hey, don't you have surveillance here?”

Byakuya was impressed that Naegi had noticed a small detail like surveillance cameras – though in the world he lived in, everyone had those in their houses and their vacation houses as well, whereas, in Naegi's world, that was a very noticable detail.

”Of course I have. Why?”  
”Is it possible for you to... to have a look at the tapes?”  
”Yes. Get to the point.”  
”You... should watch the tape from last night at, um, probably three am. From your bedroom.”

Naegi didn't tell any more details and Byakuya didn't ask. They sat there in silence for a moment, but soon Naegi said that he had better leave, too, so his parents wouldn't get too worried. After making sure that Byakuya had a means to get home, Naegi left the young Togami's summer house, leaving Byakuya alone.

*

When Byakuya decided to watch the tape Naegi had told him about, he didn't know if he wanted to drown himself or, rather, just sit on an electric chair and get it over quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a roleplay written by me and my fiancee. For three days straight there has been this scene of drunk Togami in my head and I wanted to write it so badly, but it didn't end up in our story so I wrote this. Also, please note that English is not my first language, so if there's anything grammatically weird, it's probably because of that. But I'm doing my best! *3*


End file.
